Huyendo del pasado :
by Kynu
Summary: Tras apuñalar a su marido, una mujer sale huyendo a otra ciudad en busca de una nueva vida. Mientras la policía de NYC la busca, ella empieza a rehacer su vida. Diferentes acontecimientos harán que se replantee su vida , sin embargo cuando está a punto de tomar una decisión su vida vuelve a cambiar tras ser descubierta su ubicación por un agente un tanto obsesionado con ella.
1. Chapter 1

**.: Prólogo :.**

Corría hacia la estación de tren, oculta entre la gente, intentando pasar desapercibida cubierta con el gorro de mi sudadera azul marina. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes, necesitaba salir antes de que me encontrara o me mataría. La rabia y el miedo me consumían a tal grado que las lágrimas no podían fluir de mis ojos.

Conseguí meterme en un vagón casi sin aliento ya que las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse pero era cuestión de vida o muerte. No importaba dejar atrás todo lo que había construido durante años… a partir de ahora mi vida cambiaría.

Me acomodé casi escondiéndome de todos los que me rodeaban y al mirar por la ventana vi a la policía buscar a alguien… no podía ser, no les había podido dar tiempo de llegar tan pronto; si conseguían verme seria mi fin y no podía permitirlo, mi vida ya había sido un sufrimiento durante años y ya no podía soportar esa angustia. Su vida o la mía, pero ambas no podían seguir juntas.

**_*¡Alto! ¡Policía! ¡Paren el tren! – gritaban desde fuera el cuerpo de policías.*_**

No no no no no… me repetía una y otra vez, no puede ser, ahora no, después de tantos años no, así no. Mi mente divagaba entre el pasado y el futuro sin pasar por el presente. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido horas atrás…

Los policías avanzaban rápidamente por los vagones, salieron del aquel tren de enfrente y yo rezaba por que no subieran al mío, tapé rápidamente mi rostro cuando uno de ellos se giró intentado localizar a esa persona que andaban buscando. ¿Realmente me buscaban a mí? ¿Les habría dado tiempo? – no podía dejar de preguntarme mil cosas; y de repente sucedió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Empezó el movimiento, sutil, delicado… y poco a poco veía dejar atrás a aquellos policías que gritaban sin darles tiempo a retener el tren. Empecé a sentirme cada vez más y más calmada, se iba apoderando de mí el cansancio y, todo lo que el estrés y miedo producido hacía unas horas antes habían agotado de mi misma hicieron el resto. El viaje iba a ser largo, muy muy largo.

Vivía en una de las calles de Manhattan y ahora no sabía exactamente a donde me dirigía, pero desde luego no sería a una gran ciudad sino todo lo contrario. Iba camino de Texas, una zona costera bastante alejada de Nueva York.

Pasaron varias horas entre las cuales me iba despertando, observando el paisaje, pensamientos desvanecerse… sabía lo que había hecho, sabía que traería consecuencias pero tenía que desaparecer. Se me hacían eternas las horas, el tiempo parecía no avanzar en según qué momentos. Cuando llegamos al estado de Texas hicimos una parada en Dallas donde cogería un transbordo hasta llegar a Galveston, había decidido durante el transcurso del viaje que me iría allí, un pueblecito pequeño, costero y sobre todo tranquilo.

Aproveché para comprar algo de comer, con todo el ajetreo no había comido nada en todo el día y estaba un poco hambrienta pero al entrar en el bar parecía ser el objeto de deseo de todos aquellos asquerosos hombres. En la TV estaban puestas las noticias, así que me tapé la cara con el gorro esperando que me sirvieran rápido el bocadillo que había pedido para llevar. Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, tan solo quería salir de allí y que no saliera nada en las noticias de lo ocurrido en Nueva York.

Me había dado tiempo a coger solo un par de mudas, meterlas en una bolsa y salir corriendo para montarme en aquel tren, así que en cuanto pisé Galveston me corté por encima de los hombros. Quería pasar página con todo lo que eso conllevaba, es decir, intentar olvidar todo lo que había sucedido… dejar todo aquello atrás y seguir con mi vida, recuperarla mejor dicho diría yo.

Me había quedado maravillada de aquel pueblecito, nunca había estado allí antes y estaba tranquila. Alquilé una casita alejada del centro del pueblo pero a pie de playa, lo bastante alejada como para no poder tener vecinos muy cerca de allí. La casa era entera de madera, la cocina era bastante grande y me enamoró en cuanto la vi porque me encantaba cocinar, además tenía una gran ventana desde donde se podía ver la playa; había un baño de lo más modesto con bañera así que era perfecto tan solo ya por eso; el comedor era bastante acogedor, con dos ventanales que daban a la parte del bosque que rodeaba la parte trasera de la casa y una chimenea pequeñita para los, que imaginaba, fríos inviernos; la habitación tenía una cama de matrimonio y un par de mesitas de noche, una ventana que daba a la otra parte de la playa y un pequeño armario empotrado; el porche parecía la entrada a un paraíso, sí, un paraíso a cada amanecer, a cada anochecer que daba paso a esa playa donde el mar solo era el comienzo de un horizonte sin fin.

Quería ir al pueblo a comprar diferentes cosas para empezar a adaptarme a aquel nuevo hogar, así que me fui paseando por la playa hasta que llegué a una especie de puerto donde había diferentes chiringuitos típicos de la zona y un ultramarino donde poder comprar todo tipo de cosas, un poco más adelante había una especie de biblioteca. Antes pararme a comprar nada decidí dar una vuelta para conocer algo más el pueblo, fui recorriendo las amplias calles del centro donde era fácil saber dónde estaba cada cosa y ver como allí se conocían todos formando una pequeña/gran familia. Aquello me daba añoranza de cuando era pequeña y vivía con mis padres en un pueblecito parecido.

Me apetecía leer un buen libro así que me pasé por la biblioteca a curiosear un poco, el olor característico a libros era fantástico, capaz de transportarte a cada una de las historias que en cada libro se contara. Había mucha variedad para ser tan pequeña así que se pregunté al bibliotecario que estaba subido en una escalera colocando varios libros, casi ni se podía apreciar que estaba allí de lo oscuro que estaba, me preguntaba cómo podía saber dónde estaba colocando los libros aunque sabiendo como de cuidadosos eran se sabría de memoria cada uno de los rincones de esa biblioteca.

Disculpe, ¿podría aconsejarme entre algunos libros? Hace tiempo que no paso por una biblioteca y veo que hay mucha variedad.

Sí, deme un segundo por favor, en seguida bajo y la atiendo – dijo el hombre desde allí arriba con una voz muy dulce.

Me dirigí hacia el mostrador esperando a que bajara y me fije curiosa en unos cuidadosos y artesanales marca páginas, estaban plastificados y en su interior habían diferentes tipos de hojas y diferentes reseñas de autores conocidos, pero hubo una que captó mi atención_**: "Todo lo que vemos o parecemos es solamente un sueño dentro de un sueño."**_ de Edgar Alan Poe.

Si le gusta puede llevárselo – me sobresaltó de mis pensamientos esa voz que me pilló totalmente desprevenida. Aunque con ese gorro más que venir a buscar un libro parece que venga a atracarlo. – dijo entre risas.

¡Uy que susto me ha dado! – le dije entre risas y voz temblorosa. Perdone, no me había dado cuenta que aun llevaba puesto el gorro – estaba en tensión. Gracias, la verdad que es un autor que me gusta mucho y esta cita… -hice una pequeña pausa reflexiva- es la que más me gusta en estos instantes.

¡Wow! Ya creía que era el único al que le gustaba, no sabe que peso de encima me quita ahora mismo señorita. – Dijo riéndose.

No me esperaba encontrarme con un hombre tan joven en una biblioteca de pueblo, me esperaba el típico hombre mayor, canoso, con gafas y sin embargo aquella visión me dejó en standby durante unos instantes: una voz dulce, sosegada; ojos azules que parecían dos luceros en el ambiente de esa biblioteca, y una sonrisa… una sonrisa que me había cautivado.

Puede llamarme Cristine, y sí, he leído muchas obras suyas.

Encantado Cristine, yo me llamo Richard y soy el bibliotecario. ¿Qué le gustaría leer? – dijo dedicándome de nuevo esa sonrisa tan tierna.

Encantada Richard. Pues… la verdad que me da igual, no tengo preferencia alguna en estos momentos, solo me apetece leer un buen libro de lo que sea. ¿Cuál es su libro favorito? – pregunté curiosa.


	3. Chapter 3

**.: Capítulo 2 :.**

Tengo muchos y la verdad que sería difícil de elegir, uhmm… déjeme pensar –ese movimiento tocándose la barba de dos días… - Me decantaría por "Los crímenes de la calle morgue".

Edgar Allan Poe… cómo no había caído –dije entre sarcásticamente y entre risas.

Pues sí, ¿algún problema? – me devolvió la ironía entre risas sacándome la lengua en forma de burla.

No, no. Disculpe caballero, no era mi intención ofender a su persona con dicho comentario, estaría encantada de poder leer dicha obra con sumo gusto – le dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia siguiéndole el juego como si de la época del escritor se tratara.

Richard se quedó absorto y de repente rompió a carcajadas ese juego al que no se nos daba mal jugar. Me tendió la mano con el marca páginas que hacía instantes antes había elegido y vi cómo se alejaba hacia el interior, imaginaba que iría a por el libro recomendado.

Llegó enseguida con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, parecía satisfecho por haberme convencido, y me entregó el libro. Me fijé que llevaba una pulsera en la muñeca hecha a mano que ponía "D-A-D-D-Y" y me enterneció que la llevara, de donde yo venía los padres jamás se ponían ese tipo de detalles manuales de sus hijos, allí todo era demasiado… diferente; me dije a mi misma.

¿Cuándo tengo que traer el libro? – pregunté antes de marcharme.

Si no vienes al pueblo para irte en 1 semana y llevarte con él libro, puedes quedártelo el tiempo que quieras. Esto es un pueblo muy pequeño y, como te dije antes, por aquí ese tipo de lecturas no suele ser muy frecuente – esbozó una sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos como si de un mafioso se tratase, como si estuviéramos haciendo algún tipo de trato ilegal. – Solo necesito para la ficha tu nombre y tu teléfono. ¡Ops! El nombre ya lo sé – decía riéndose - ¿teléfono?

No tengo teléfono, pero me verás a menudo por aquí. Acabo de mudarme y creo que voy a estar por aquí una larga temporada, al menos por ahora – un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar el porqué estaba allí, en ese pueblo y mi rostro se endureció – me verás de paso.

De acuerdo Cristine, ten.

Salí de allí horrorizada, con miedo… mi respiración se empezó a alterar, a volverse incontrolable. Me dirigí hacia una zona de la playa donde no había gente. Casi corriendo, mis lágrimas empezaron a emanar mientras iba llegando a la orilla y, sin parar el ritmo que llevaba, solté la bolsa con el libro y me lancé de lleno al mar.

Necesitaba sentir como ese miedo que me estaba atrapando desaparecía junto a las olas del mar, sentir como cada poro de mi piel se mojaba y el agua penetraba bajo ella, cómo las lágrimas desaparecían junto a ese mar inmenso, sentir ese cambio entre el calor corporal y la temperatura marina.

El agua era cálida, ni fría ni caliente, un punto agradable. Mis gritos los ahogaba dentro del mar, bajando la cabeza queriendo desaparecer del mundo. Abrí los ojos haciendo una pequeña autorreflexión de todo lo que estaba pasando… me ausenté de todo.

_En Nueva York era diferente, muy diferente. Allí acudía a mi refugio, siempre de noche, en una de las terrazas de la ciudad donde se podía alcanzar a ver un horizonte rebosante de luces: "La ciudad que nunca duerme", así es como la definen. Pero en aquel rincón insignificante para el resto de la humanidad, parecía que podía controlarlos a todos. Los observaba, meditaba en cada una de las personas que en aquella ajetreada ciudad iban de un lado a otro, me fijaba en sus rostros. Allí me evadía de la realidad durante largos ratos._

La falta de aire empezó a hacer estragos y salí del agua pegando un empujón en la arena del fondo. La respiración era sosegada a pesar de ello, me sentía bien, mucho más relajada. Salí del mar, cogí la bolsa y me dirigí hasta el ultramarino para comprar diversas cosas para comer y la casa.

Al llegar comprobé cada uno de los rincones de la casa, revisé las ventanas, armarios… todo. El miedo no iba a desaparecer así como así.

En otra parte del país… un informático rastreaba la señal de un móvil sin éxito alguno, las cámaras de seguridad de las estaciones de autobuses y trenes. Había descartado los aeropuertos porque sabía que la mujer desaparecida no habría sido tan estúpida como para pagar con tarjeta; habría pagado en efectivo. Aquella mujer había acuchillado a un hombre tras una disputa de hogar y se había dado a la fuga como si nada.

¡Hey, Anderson! ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí, tío?

Ando investigando para un caso y me han pasado los videos de las estaciones de autobuses y trenes y estoy, ya sabes… lo típico tío.

Jajaja, tu siempre tan implicado. No tardes mucho en irte que mañana tenemos que empezar con un caso que llegó hoy y ya tenemos material para empezar.

Vale tío, hasta mañana.

No tenía absolutamente nada, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno y empezaba a inquietarse así que se marchó a casa llevándose con él diferente material para revisarlo.

Ya en la cama empecé a leer el libro y la verdad que me estaba gustando, Edgar A. Poe tenía muchos libros y ese en particular no lo había leído y la verdad es que me estaba encantando, aunque bueno… todos sus libros eran unas maravillas. Aunque siendo sincera conmigo misma creo que no había elegido la mejor temática para leer después de lo sucedido.

Me fui quedando dormida y con el transcurso de la noche llegaron las pesadillas. _Allí estaba yo, con ese cuchillo en la mano, mis manos ensangrentadas, él en el suelo en un gran charco de sangre; estaba hiperventilado, salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, cogí temblando unas cuantas mudas y las metí en una bolsa, me paro en seco en la puerta de la habitación mirando con cuidado para ver cómo estaba tumbado en el suelo y salgo disparada hacia la puerta de casa. La agonía me estaba consumiendo, casi no podía tenderme en pie, me temblaban todos los rincones del cuerpo y la vista comenzaba a nublarse, respiré profundamente y salí corriendo; corrí y corrí sin mirar atrás hasta que llegué a la estación de tren. Fui al aseo y cerré la puerta, corté mi pelo por encima de los hombros y me cambié el vestido que me había puesto para la velada con mi marido por unos vaqueros y una sudadera azul marino. Y al salir…._ Me desperté sobresaltada, sudando, asustada; tan solo era una pesadilla.

Pasaron algunos días desde mi llegada, iba acomodándome a mi nuevo hogar y me dirigí como todas las mañanas al centro para hacer diferentes compras en el ultramarino. Una de las mañanas me dirigí al bar que estaba al lado del puerto, situado como en una especie de cala, que casi parecía que flotara en ella.

Hola, ¿podría hablar con el dueño? – pregunté a la mujer que estaba en la barra.

Soy yo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – me dijo sonriente.

Estoy buscando trabajo y me preguntaba si necesitarías a alguien para trabajar aquí.

Pues… la verdad que tenemos mucho lio ahora ¿tienes experiencia en esto?

No mucha pero aprendo rápido – le dije con total sinceridad.

Eso me gusta, que seas sincera. Pásate mañana a las 9 y te doy las pautas. Bienvenida a **Parish & Co, bebida y diversión**.

¡Gracias! – le extendí mi mano en agradecimiento.

¡Hey Cristine! – oigo una voz pronunciar mi nombre.

¡Hola Richard! Me alegro de verte.

Hace días que no te pasas por la biblioteca, ¿Cómo va todo?

Bien, acomodándome un poco a todo esto, muchas cosas nuevas para mí – esbozo una sonrisa.

¿Quieres que te acerque a casa? No creo que esas bolsas pesen poco y el calor está apretando.

No gracias, lo llevaré sola. – el simple hecho de que alguien se acerque a mi casa me pone tensa y más un hombre.

Pero… - se nota en su rostro que no se esperaba mi respuesta, y la sonrisa que antes mantenía desaparece instantáneamente.

De verdad, gracias – le interrumpo.

Cogí las bolsas y salí del bar donde nos habíamos encontrado, poniendo rumbo a mi casa, pero cuando tan solo llevaba unos metros notaba el peso de las bolsas y tuve que pararme. Tendré que hacerme con un carro o algo – me decía a mí misma. Me di la vuelta y allí estaba él con esos ojos clavados en mí y una sonrisa triunfante al ver que tendría que acercarme a casa.

No sonrías tanto, Richard, esto no es un cita – le dije poniendo una sonrisa traviesa.

Durante el trayecto en coche estuvimos en silencio, sorprendentemente me sentía cómoda con su presencia, de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo para verle y sin darme cuenta esbozaba leves sonrisas.

¿Sabes que tienes una sonrisa muy bonita? – me dice rompiendo el silencio.

Eso dicen – quise hacerme la interesante.

Empezamos a hablar de diferentes cosas, Me preguntó sobre el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca y cosas triviales para romper el silencio hasta que empezó con preguntas más peliagudas aunque no le daba muchos datos; otra cosa pudiera ser que no, pero era muy buena esquivando preguntas de esa índole. Quedaba poco para llegar a mi casa y la verdad que se me hizo ameno con la conversación.

Paró el coche frente a mi casa, vi en su expresión confusión, quizás por vivir tan distante del centro, por el tipo de casa o… - no, no pienses en eso Cristine, aquí no – me decía interiormente.

Sale del coche y coge mis bolsas, yo me adelanto para subir las pequeñas escaleras hasta la puerta e ir abriendo la puerta, veo que empieza a subir las escalares y se acerca hasta la puerta.

Gracias Richard, puedes dejarlas aquí. Ahora las meto en casa y ordeno. Gracias por traerme, ha sido todo un detalle y de agradecer – le muestro la mejor sonrisa que puedo ofrecerle, no puede entrar en mi casa, no puede.

De nada Cristine, pero no me importa dejártelas dentro.

¡No! – respondo brusca, casi sin pensarlo. No hace falta, de verdad, gracias.

Vale, bien. Hasta otro día, que descanses.

Cierro la puerta y apoyo mi espalda en ella, empiezo a bajar lentamente mientras una profunda tristeza invade mi corazón, empiezo a llorar amargamente… tenía mucho oculto y un pasado que me perseguiría siempre. No quería que nadie sufriera por mí, no podía permitirlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**.: Capítulo 3 :.**

_Las pesadillas volvieron a invadir la noche, siempre era la misma escena, siempre la misma situación, siempre con las manos llenas de sangre y él tirado en el suelo… _

Anderson estaba totalmente concentrado en su ordenador, volvió a poner las grabaciones de las estaciones de autobuses y trenes, seguramente se le hubiera pasado algo. Por allí pasaban muchas personas, se centró en la franja horaria desde la agresión hasta la desaparición de aquella mujer. Filtró el programa con diferentes horarios, márgenes cada vez más ceñidos, lo había tenido que hacer centenares de veces para otros casos… nada fuera de lo común y esta vez tampoco sería diferente. Era bueno en su trabajo, uno de los mejores.

¡Ajá! ¡Te tengo! – decía mientras acercaba aún más el zoom-. Por fin tengo algo nuevo; ¿Con que Texas, eh? Ya veremos si puedes esconderte – masculla triunfante.

A la mañana siguiente, puntual como siempre lo era, estaba en el bar donde empezaría a trabajar ese mismo día. Lanie, me puso al día con mis quehaceres, me asignó unas tareas determinadas en principio y luego me dejaría más a mis anchas. Era una chica que su sinceridad emanaba por donde fuera y eso me encantaba, podía llegar a matar a alguien con su mirada pero en cuanto la conocías un poco era de lo más divertido; nos llevábamos bien, nuestro carácter encajaba perfectamente.

Aquel trabajo no era de lo que yo acostumbraba a hacer en Nueva York pero desde luego no me desagradaba nada. Aunque reconozco que jamás hubiera podido imaginar que trabajar de camarera fuera tan sufrido.

Unos días después Kevin, el encargado del ultramarino que era un chico muy risueño, me avisó de que la pintura que había encargado llegaría en un par de días así que pronto podría empezar a pintarla.

Gracias por lo de la pintura Kevin, por cierto ¿sabes dónde podría comprar algunas herramientas para cortar madera? Necesito arreglar algunas cosas – le dije aún con la sonrisa en mi cara por la noticia de la pintura.

De nada Cristine, pues a ver… déjame pensar… uhmmm – era muy gracioso cuando ponía su mano derecha en el codo izquierdo y su mano derecha apoyada en su barbilla… esa forma de hacerse el interesante era característica. – ¡Hey Jenny! ¿Sabes si Javi vende herramientas para la madera? –gritaba a su mujer que estaba al otro lado de la tienda -.

Hola Cristine – me decía sonriente Jenny, la mujer de Kevin, mientras llegaba a donde estábamos.

Hey, hola Jenny, si lo llego a saber te pregunto a ti directamente… estos hombres parecen nunca saber nada – dije riéndome mientras miraba a Kevin.

Ambas empezamos a reír mientras Kevin nos sacaba la lengua a ambas. Pagué las cosas que había ido a comprar y me dirigí a una pequeña tienda que me había indicado Jenny, estaba en el centro urbano pero pegada a la parte del puerto. El jefe era Javi, un joven bien apuesto, se nota que trabaja con madera y con peso porque tenía un cuerpo bien marcado, estaba en forma.

Buenas tardes, ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó el chico.

¡Hola! Soy Cristine – le extendí mi mano -. Vengo de parte de Kevin y Jenny, del ultramarino.

Encantado Cristine, soy Javier, pero llámame Javi mejor. Me hace menos mayor ¿sabes? – dijo entre risas-. ¿Cómo están ese par de tortolitos? Tengo que pasar a verlos… hace unos días que… - se quedó callado, imagino que pensó que no tenía porqué contarme nada si no me conocía y yo tan solo le devolví la respuesta con una risa -. Bueno, dime, ¿qué necesitas?

Le explique los diferentes materiales que necesitaba para arreglar ciertas cosas de la casa, entre ellas un mueblo precioso que había en mi habitación. Quería retocarlo un poco, lijarlo, barnizarlo y darle mi punto creativo. Echaba de menos mi casa, mis cosas, mi… mi amiga.

_Oh Naomi… cuánto te echo de menos… pero no puedo llamarte, no, ahora no. Si lo hago sabes que me pillarían y entonces sería mi fin. Ya encontraré la manera de comunicarte que estoy viva, te lo prometo. Solo quiero que nada de esto te salpique a ti, que puedas ser feliz con tu novio. Lo sabes, sé que lo sabes… perdóname. – me decía interiormente mientras iba caminando por la calle -._

Si sigues pasando por la puerta de la biblioteca sin entrar voy a pensar que me estás acosando, señorita Cristine – dijo con voz seductora.

¡Richard! – grité asustada mientras las bolsas caían de mis manos -. Si quieres seguir con vida más te vale no pegarme esos sustos – le dije enfadada golpeándole con mi dedo índice sobre su torso, su… perfecto torso -.

¡Au!, ¡Au!, Vale, vale, perdona. No pensé que te fueras a asustar tanto – decía riéndose mientras se frotaba la zona golpeada -. Vaya, veo que ya has conocido a Javi – decía mientras me entregaba las bolsas que se me habían caído al suelo -, espero que no te estés enamorando de él… está coladito por la camarera donde trabajas, Lanie –dijo burlón -.

Vaya Richard, ¿estás celoso? – dije riéndome maliciosamente – Javi es un chico muy apuesto, y… quien sabe, quizás un día le diga para tomar algo y así quitarle de la cabeza a Lanie – su cara era todo un puzle -.

¿T… tú… tú le pedirías salir a cenar?

¡No! – respondí rotundamente -. Venga Richard, te creía más listo – meterme con él de esa manera era algo gratificante, divertido – además no me interpondría jamás entre algo así a sabiendas y menos a Lanie.

Veo que tu punto humorístico va creciendo Cristine, muy graciosa – decía entrecerrando los ojos, esos ojos azules -. ¿Te acompaño a casa? Por hoy la biblioteca ya no abre más sus puertas.

No me opuse porque la verdad las bolsas pesaban bastante y el camino era largo, además… un poco de compañía tampoco me vendría tan mal. Tuvimos una charla gratificante mientras me acercaba a casa en su coche, hablamos sobre nuestros trabajos y diferentes cosas del pueblo, poco a poco me iba adaptando muy bien. Cada vez conocía a más gente, eso de trabajar en el bar me estaba ayudando mucho a adaptarme a aquel lugar. Llegamos a casa y como la vez anterior, bajó del coche y me ayudó con las bolsas.

La última vez había sido un poco brusca con él, me sentía mal así que le invité a tomar una cerveza. ¿Qué podía pasar? – me preguntaba interiormente -. Entre charla y charla, las cervezas iban en aumento, no parábamos de reír con algunas de sus ocurrencias… era un hombre realmente agradable y veía como respetaba mi espacio, eso me encantaba de él.

Rodgers.

…

¿¡Qué!? ¿Dónde está?

…

Voy para allí, por favor Josh, no te separes de ella, dile que voy en camino – parecía realmente angustiado -.

¿Qué ha pasado Richard? – le pregunto preocupada, se levantó como un rayo con los ojos llorosos.

¡Mi hija! - dijo alarmado y nervioso – mi hija está en el hospital, se ha desmayado en la playa. Tengo que irme lo siento – decía apurado-.

Richard por favor, no me pidas disculpas por esto, te acompaño. No pienso dejarte ir solo.

Condujo como si le fuera la vida en ello, llegamos rápido al hospital. Por suerte no era muy grave, su hija se había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo mientras corría con sus amigos y tuvo un pequeño desmayo. Esa noche se quedaría en el hospital por recomendación de Josh, el médico de Alexis. Le llevé un café de la cafetería del hospital, se quedaría allí toda la noche con su hija así que lo necesitaría, y éste me lo agradeció. Estuve un rato calmándolo e intentando hacer que su mente se desviara a otras cosas, aunque no con mucho éxito. Se empezó a hacer tarde y dudaba entre quedarme o no, tampoco quería parecer inoportuna o incomodarle ante esa situación.

Richard…

Oh perdona Kate, no había caído en la hora que es y en lo lejos que está tu casa, llévate las llaves de mi coche y mañana lo recogeré – me decía frustrado, estaba algo más calmado pero el susto aun lo tenía en el cuerpo -.

Si quieres yo puedo acercarte – dijo Josh -, mi turno acaba ahora.

Vaya, gracias Josh muy amable pero no quisiera molestarte.

No te preocupes por eso, no es molestia ninguna. Aquí poca cosa puedes hacer realmente.

Me despedí de Richard, me había dejado realmente preocupada y no sabía si había hecho bien en dejarle solo en el hospital… ahora me sentía mal – luego le llamo –me dije; que ingenua eres Cristine. En todo caso mañana me pasaría por el hospital o le pediría a Lanie que me acercara y hablaría con él.

Josh me acercó a casa, durante el trayecto estuvimos hablando de diferentes, de su trabajo, del mío; era muy gracioso y amable, se nota que trabaja a diario con niños y eso me gustaba. Llegamos hasta mi casa y se bajó del coche cortésmente para despedirse.

Gracias Josh por traerme hasta casa, espero que no te haya estropeado muchos planes o que quizás tu pareja te esté esperando.

No te preocupes Cristine, ha sido todo un placer y tranquila, no hay nadie esperando en casa, al menos no por ahora – dijo entre risas-. Mañana le diré a Richard que te he traído sana y salva.

Gracias – dije riéndome nerviosa -, pero no hace falta, vamos que él y yo… solo somos amigos, pero si se lo dices desde luego se quedará más tranquilo. Mañana me pasaré por el hospital para ver como están.

¿Sólo amigos? Me quitas un peso de encima ¿sabes?

¿Sí? ¿Por qué? - me extrañó su pregunta, me pilló fuera de juego.

Por esto.

Me cogió de la cintura y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me besó, me quedé paralizada, totalmente paralizada. A mi mente llegaron centenares de imágenes, todas y cada una de ellas repugnantes, odiosas. Me aparté de él en cuanto reaccioné.

¿Se puede saber qué coño haces? – le grité enfadada.

Yo solo… perdóname.

Acto seguido le abofetee y salí corriendo hasta mi casa, estaba enfada, muy enfadada. - ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Me conoce de un día y se atreve con el derecho de besarme? ¿Qué te pasa Cristine? ¿Por qué te pones así? Tan solo ha sido un beso – me decía a mi misma ante la situación.

"No puedo… todavía no puedo, es muy pronto, yo…". Llené la bañera y me metí en ella, me sentía vulnerable, era demasiado pronto y mis instintos aun estaban a la defensiva.

Anderson envió al Departamento de Policía de Texas la foto de busca y captura de la mujer, en ella podía verse perfectamente una foto de ella, con el pelo largo moreno y su nombre en grande, Katherine Beckett, para que avisaran en cuanto alguien supiera algo de esa mujer. Sabía que el estado de Texas era grande, pero tendría que empezar por ahí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente, y como empezaba a ser habitual, me tocaba abrir el bar. Siempre aprovechaba para salir temprano de casa, pasear por la playa tranquilamente mientras amanecía y reflexionar en todo un poco. Habían pasado muchas cosas estos días y ayer… entre lo de Richard y lo de Josh vaya caos tenía en la cabeza, además llevaba unos días pensando en mi amiga Naomi, estaba muy preocupada por ella. Creo que ya sería hora de investigar un poco porque y si… _¡NO!_ – grité en voz alta y acto seguido miré a todos lados pensando que alguien pudiera haber visto mi actitud pero por suerte a esas horas no había casi nadie y estaba aún lejos de las tiendas y el centro.

"_Lo dejé todo bien atado para que no le pasara nada a Naomi, no creo que fuera capaz de… ¡no! No puede, ya no. Después de lo que hice… ya no podrá nunca más hacerle daño. Creo que ya es hora de decirle a Naomi que estoy bien y tranquilizarla al menos; no le diré donde estoy para que si preguntan por mí no la puedan inculpar de obstrucción a la justicia. La echo de menos, la echo muchísimo de menos pero es lo mejor para ella._

_¿Por qué lo hiciste Kate? ¿Por qué tiraste tu vida por la borda durante tantos años? Y ahora… "._

Sin darme cuenta llegué al bar y para mi sorpresa Lanie ya estaba allí, no la esperaba allí tan temprano.

¡Hey Lanie! Me tocaba a mí abrir hoy el bar ¿no? –dije un tanto sorprendida, no parecía tener muy buen carácter hoy y algo me decía que podía ser por cierto chico, ahora que ya sabía de qué iba toda la historia até muchos cabos.

Sí Cristine, pero no he pasado buena noche y necesitaba salir de casa cuanto antes – dijo entre suspiros y mala cara.

¿Todo bien con…?

¿¡Con quién!? – no me dejó terminar ni la pregunta, había dado en el clavo.

Venga ya Lanie… ya nos vamos conociendo tu y yo, además… que venga a verte todos los días, coma aquí en vez del bar al lado de su trabajo… ¿para qué sino vendría hasta aquí? Además tu solita te has delatado, no me has dejado terminar ni la pregunta, ¿y si hubiera querido preguntar por algo y no por alguien? – empecé a reírme por su reacción, era todo un show, se había delatado ella solita.

¿¡Peeeeeeeeerdona!? – dijo indignada a lo que le respondí sacándole la lengua.

Empezamos a reírnos por la situación y Lanie lo agradeció. Javi y ella habían tenido una primera cita un poco desastrosa y traía un buen enfado, pero con un poco de riso-terapia se le fue pasando el enfado; era de armas tomar esta mujer. Le comenté el incidente el día anterior con Richard y su hija y aceptó acercarme después de trabajar.

Imagino que se habrá llevado un buen susto, pobre Richard. La verdad que desde que su mujer murió nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo para él pero - hizo una pequeña pausa, se notaba añoranza en su rostro – la verdad que ha salido hacia delante por su hija y ahora parece que empieza a sonreír de nuevo, me refiero a sonreír de verdad.

Vaya… - hice una pequeña pausa, todo esto me pillaba por sorpresa – desconocía su situación. Nunca había visto a su mujer ni me ha comentado nada pero pensé que estaría separado o algo.

Ojalá pero no. Sabes… - hizo otra pequeña pausa – se les veía muy felices. Richard siempre estaba muy atento de ellas, pero cuando Alexis tenía 2 añitos nada más a ella le detectaron un cáncer que en tan solo 6 meses la consumió.

Estuvimos un rato hablando de ello y la verdad es que Richard lo pasó realmente mal, saber que en poco tiempo el amor de tu vida dejaría su alma anclada en la muerte y no poder hacer nada por ello debió de ser doloroso y angustioso; y qué decir de ver muestra de su amor todos los días con su hija y luchar por salir adelante para que ella no note esa ausencia con demasiado dolor. Estuve un buen rato cavilando sobre ese asunto dado que la mañana fue más o menos tranquila hasta que llegó un autobús de turistas que hacían una parada de trasbordo para coger un barco de crucero en el puerto.

Muchos de ellos eran parejas que se iban de luna de miel, otras parejas de jubilados en viaje del imserso o familias al completo que salían a disfrutar de unas vacaciones juntas. Aquello generaba en el pueblo momentos de trabajo puntuales llenos de movimiento y no solo en el bar porque al pobre Kevin siempre le pillaba solo en el ultramarino y los visitantes iban de forma masiva en busca de objetos de recuerdo, comida y diferentes cosas para su estancia en el crucero… muchas veces llegaba a pensar que Jenny lo hacía aposta para chincharle – reía conmigo misma pensando esto último.

Al acabar la jornada Lanie me acercó al hospital y ésta aprovechó para saludarlo, estaba algo más alegre y eso me daba a entender que Alexis estaba mejor. Llevaba la misma ropa de ayer así que aun no habría pasado por su casa y se le notaba cansancio pero aún así tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

Hola Richard.

¡Hey hola Cristine! – me dijo sonriente.

¿Cómo está Alexis?

Mucho mejor, esta noche ya podrá venirse a casa pero hoy tiene que estar todo el día aquí.

Rick, ves a casa y descansa un rato. Yo puedo quedarme aquí mientras y le hago compañía – le cojo de la mano para mostrarle confianza.

Pero…

Si hubiera alguna novedad te llamo desde el hospital, no te preocupes, pero necesitas descansar un poco.

Gracias Cristine de verdad – me da un abrazo que me pilla desprevenida.

De nada, anda despídete de ella y ves a casa.

Entré a la habitación y estuve charlando con Alexis de cosas nimias propias de sus 5 añitos, jugamos a algunos juegos de mesa que tenían en el hospital y dibujamos algunas cosas. Me tumbé junto a ella y le leí un cuento infantil hasta que Alexis se durmió. Yo aproveché para leer un rato el libro que cogí de la biblioteca, que siempre lo llevaba en el bolso por eso de no saber cuándo sería una buena oportunidad para leer, y de vez en cuando miraba a la pequeña de reojo para ver que estuviera cómoda. Noté como la pequeña Alexis, aún dormida, cogió mi mano y susurraba algo acurrucándose más a mí, sintiendo una increíble ternura por aquella situación. Poco a poco el cansancio del día se fue apoderando de mí y me quedé dormida junto a ella.

Oigo un susurro de fondo pero no consigo diferenciar la voz, noto como algo me roza suavemente el brazo, la mejilla…

Cristine... despierta – oía susurrar suave y lentamente.

Abro los ojos poco a poco haciéndome a la luz tenue de la habitación y veo como dos ojos azules están clavados en mí y esa sonrisa tierna y dulce se dibuja en el rostro de Richard. Miro a mi lado y veo a la pequeña Alexis acurrucada por completo sobre mi y agarrando mi mano entrelazadamente.

No quería despertarte, se te ve a gusto – rio – pero tampoco quiero quitarte más tiempo. Gracias por quedarte con ella y por lo que veo os habéis divertido – dijo mirando los dibujos y los juegos apartados sobre la mesita.

No digas tonterías Richard, no me quitas tiempo, además Alexis es un encanto. Y sí, nos lo hemos pasado bien – rio – aquí la señorita tiene unas dotes muy buenas en dibujar, luego le leí un cuento hasta que se quedó dormida y con tal no despertarla me puse a leer y al final he sucumbido yo también – rio de nuevo.

Me levanto despacio, soltando mi mano de la suya, y con mucho cuidado la coloco en una mejor postura para que pueda seguir durmiendo.

Gracias de nuevo Cristine, yo… - se dirige a la ventana y mira por ella entristecido – no pisaba un hospital desde que mi… - hizo una pausa larga – desde hace 3 años cuando mi mujer falleció.

Rick, lo siento, de verdad – me acerqué a él y lo abracé por detrás, un impulso sobrehumano se apoderó de mi. –

Estuvimos así durante un largo rato, yo no iba a preguntarle acerca de su vida pasada. Cuando él estuviera preparado o quisiera hablar de ello lo escucharía con suma atención y gusto, pero mientras tanto no sería yo quien removiera esos sentimientos. Bien sabía yo que del pasado, en ocasiones, huimos para no querer volver jamás aunque en el fondo sabemos que tenemos que enfrentarnos a él y saber plantarle un adiós para dejar lugar al futuro, vivir el presente.

En ese momento entró el doctor Josh, carraspeando ante la situación y sin percatarse de que Alexis dormía.

No quisiera interrumpir este momento pero vengo a darte los papeles del alta Richard, Alexis está perfectamente y como te dije esta mañana puedes llevártela a casa.

Gracias Josh, de verdad – extendió su mano agradecido.

Es mi trabajo Richard. Mmm… Cristine ¿podemos hablar un segundo? – dijo en todo de disculpa.

Si claro – salimos de la habitación y sentí como Richard clavaba su mirada en nosotros a través del cristal de la puerta.

Perdona Cristine, lo de anoche yo… no sé que me pasó pero ahora entiendo que te incomodara, no sabía que Richard y tu… - le corté en seco.

Esto no tiene que ver con Richard, él y yo solo somos amigos, pero aún así no me gusta que los hombres se me abalancen sin conocerme de nada, no tenias ningún derecho a besarme. Aun así… tampoco debí abofetearte de esa forma.

Lo siento. Y… ¿Richard y tu solo sois amigos? Yo creí… al veros así dentro – vi en él un ápice de esperanza.

No, solo somos amigos. Frecuento la biblioteca y es un buen hombre y como amiga no iba a dejarle solo en estos momentos – pareciera como si pudiera ver la sonrisa dibujada de Richard tras de mí – aun así Josh, no quiero ser grosera pero no quiero relación alguna ahora mismo.

Vaya, pues es una lástima que una mujer como tú se niegue al amor siendo así de guapa – rozó mi mejilla.

Puedes ahorrarte tus palabras de conquista Josh, mis motivos tendré de no fiarme de vosotros.

Me giré dejándole con la palabra en la boca, aquel hombre me recordaba demasiado a otro y no era el momento ni el lugar para exponer ante él mi rabia. Fui hasta la habitación de Alexis para despedirme de Rick y marcharme a casa a descansar, quería intentar hablar con Naomi.

Richard, me marcho. Dale un beso a Alexis de mi parte por favor.

¿Todo bien Cristine? – me preguntó curioso, definitivamente había estado intentando escuchar la conversación.

Sí, gracias Richard – sonreí agradecida por el gesto – simplemente tuvimos un percance anoche y se quería disculpar conmigo, pero nada importante.

¿Un percance? – pregunto extrañado.

Nada de importancia, se le fue un poco la… boca, nunca mejor dicho –reí ante mi propio comentario sabiendo que él no sabría a qué me refería -. Richard de verdad, no te preocupes, tendrías que verte la cara ahora mismo – reí de nuevo.

La pequeña Alexis se despertaba en ese momento, miró a su alrededor y al chocar nuestras miradas sonrió y me saludó aun en silencio. Miré a Richard y éste me sonrió, él sabía algo que desde luego yo desconocía.

No quería despertarte Alexis – dije apenada.

No te preocupes, siempre que despierta con alguien a su lado lo hace.

Ah vale y si ese alguien decide hacerle cosquillas ¿qué pasaría? – pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Que mi papá me defendería ¿verdad que sí? – dijo tapándose rápidamente con las sábanas.

Claro princesa – dijo poniéndose en forma de defensa.

Estuvimos un rato entre risas y cosquillas, Alexis no paraba de sonreír y a Richard se le notaba mucho menos tenso y preocupado, había podido descansar y su hija estaba recuperada. Todo aquello se me hacía tan extraño, pero a la vez me sentía muy a gusto y eso me asustaba, me asustaba mucho. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de afecto, a este tipo de cariño y mucho menos de verlo así de cercano. Mi mente empezó a divagar en semanas atrás.

Cristine, ¿estás bien? – pregunta una tímida Alexis.

¡Hey! Sí, todo bien, estaba simplemente pensando un poco. Bueno pequeñaja yo tengo que marcharme ya que mañana hay que trabajar – disimulé.

Jooooo – dijo haciendo pucheros - ¿por qué no nos acompañas a casa?

Gracias Alexis pero no quiero molestaros y tú tienes que descansar.

No molestas nada Cristine además sería una forma de agradecerte lo que has hecho esta tarde por Alexis y por mí.

No podía negarme ante la mirada de esos cuatro ojos azules llenos de ternura y súplica, parecía que tuvieran ensayada esa postura.

Bueeeeeeno, vale, pero con una condición – dije traviesa.

Anderson llamó a la comisaria principal del distrito de Texas indicando que la semana siguiente iría personalmente a llevar la investigación y búsqueda por las diferentes zonas de Texas de la sospechosa que ya había hecho entrega de la orden de búsqueda dejando en aviso que si conseguían algún tipo de información adicional no dudaran en avisar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Yo elijo la película peeeeero… - _no me dejaron terminar._

Valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee _– gritó la pequeña Alexis._

Pero antes pasaremos por mi casa, me apetece cambiarme de ropa y así podré coger las palomitas.

Ambos aceptaron con gusto, así que nos encaminamos hacia la salida. La pequeña Alexis iba a caballito de su padre, sonriente, mientras tarareaba una canción. Yo iba unos pasos atrás con su mochila y pensando en todo un poco. Estaba cansada del día que había tenido en el trabajo pero si era sincera conmigo misma me apetecía pasar la noche allí, estar rodeada de ese ambiente tan familiar que jamás había podido disfrutar. Pero me asustaba, sí, me asustaba acercarme a él.

¡Hey Cristine! ¿Vienes? Te quedas atrás – _dijo Rick con un tono de preocupación._

Si, si… ¡voooooooy! – _dije restándole importancia al asunto_.

El camino a casa fue entretenido, Richard y yo íbamos delante y la pequeña Alexis en su sillita detrás. Alexis no paraba de contarme cosas del colegio y Richard no podía parar de reír. Aquella sonrisa levantaba cada vez más exaltación en mí. Richard y yo seguíamos hablando ausentes del silencio de Alexis, entre miradas y risas sin sentido. El camino tenía algún que otro bache dado que el Hospital estaba un poco retirado hacia una especie de bosque, con lo que con el traqueteo y la caída de la tarde Alexis se fue quedando dormida.

Parece que la pequeña estaba cansada y ha sucumbido ¿lo dejamos para otro día? – _dije casi en un susurro cerca de su oído._

Es temprano aún y tiene que cenar así que será mejor que no pongas excusas porque si no cuando despierte se pondrá echa una enfurruñada, menudo carácter guarda esta pequeña sinvergüenza – _dijo riendo suavemente mirándome a los ojos._ - Por cierto, ¿arreglaste el mueble o necesitas ayuda?

Lo arreglé ¿quieres ver cómo ha quedado? – _le dije invitándolo a entrar._

Tardamos pocos minutos más en llegar, la tarde caía lentamente y la playa estaba en calma. Corría una pequeña brisa muy agradable, los días empezaban a ser algo más calurosos y se agradecía que refrescara tan solo un poco; las noches eran sumamente mejores con esa brisilla. Aparcó cerca de la playa que pegaba a mi casa para tener controlada mejor a la pequeña por si se despertaba. Salí del coche cerrando con cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido y me dirigí hasta las escaleras del pequeño porche notando que Richard no me seguía, me giré y estaba colocándole una manta por encima a la pequeña para que no cogiera frio mientras dormía, aquellos detalles invadían mi lado más humano. Ese hombre era pura ternura.

Sin percibirlo estaba ya a mi lado, me había quedado cavilando a través de la coyuntura del momento y sentí como su mano rozó la mía. De nuevo aquella sensación invadió mi cuerpo. El cielo estaba perfectamente alineado al momento que allí compartíamos mirándonos sin decirnos nada. Aquellos ojos me preguntaban una y otra vez qué escondía en mi interior que me hacía tener tanto miedo, querían saber más de mí y yo tan solo pedía tiempo. Mi mano rozó su rostro, recorriéndolo junto con mis ojos, desde su sien, bajando alrededor de su ojo, mejilla, la comisura de sus labios… y me quedé unos instantes mirándolo, disfrutando del momento.

Algo me estaba consumiendo por dentro, todo este tiempo aquí, con el nuevo trabajo, el ver a diario a Rick… el pasado seguía atormentando mis noches y aun así él conseguida que nada de aquello pareciera real dejando a un lado lo que pasó.

Este es el mueble que he arreglado - _le dije señalándolo._

¡Vaya! Te ha quedado realmente bien y es… - _hizo una pausa._

¡¿Qué?!

No nada, nada.

¡¿Cómo que nada?! – _dije nerviosa_ – Si no te gusta no me importa, para algo es mío – _dije burlona_.

Para nada, iba a decir que es diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado a ver por aquí, tienes un gusto realmente puro para este tipo de arte y eso… - _dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí_ – me encanta ¿sabes?

¿Sí? Pues… – _dije mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos_ - es mío, no te encariñes de él – _me separé a conciencia y me dirigí al armario_ - en el mueble al lado de la nevera están las palomitas, yo mientras voy a cambiarme.

Eres un poco mala ¿no crees?

No te haces ni idea – _dije juguetona mientras lo miraba de reojo mordiéndome el labio._

Me cambié rápidamente y lo vi esperando en el poyete de la terraza con el paquete de palomitas en la mano con la mirada perdida.

¿Nos vamos? – _pregunté rompiendo el silencio_.

Cristine yo… - _aquel nombre rompía mis esquemas y me recordaba la mentira que llevaba forjando desde que llegué_ – bueno, yo… quería darte las gracias por todo – _cogió mi mano y girando un poco más su cuello, besó mis labios_.

De nada Rick.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido nos montamos en el coche y pusimos rumbo a la casa de Richard. Por el camino las miradas fluían, pequeñas sonrisas traviesas entre ambos recorrían los momentos del trayecto mientras la pequeña Alexis observaba sin decir palabra.

Llegamos a su casa. Una casa de dos plantas con un pequeño estudio en la parte de fuera, separado de la casa; estaba junto a la playa y junto a un pequeño muelle. La noche no dejaba apreciar muchos detalles pero algo que me dejó con la boca abierta nada más bajar del coche fue ver ese enorme reflejo de la luna posarse en el mar. Parecía que se pudiera tocar y volar sobre ella… era una sensación indescriptible. Un pequeño roce en mi mano me sobresaltó y sonrió tímidamente, la pequeña cogió mi mano y me miró fijamente. Aquellos ojos transmitían una paz interior de las que pocas veces en la vida se podían contar.

¿A ti también te gusta la luna? _– dije dulcemente cogiéndola en brazos._

Sí, mi papá dice que antes de que mamá muriera pasaba las horas con ella tumbado encima de su barco intentando imaginar que podían cogerla.

Vaya yo… - _me interrumpió la pequeña._

No pasa nada ¿sabes? Él siempre que hay luna llena me lleva al muelle y nos tumbamos en las maderas _– dijo señalando al pequeño muelle, podía notar una ligera tristeza en su rostro._

Aquella situación me enterneció mucho, no sabía mucho sobre aquel suceso y no forzaría ni preguntaría hasta que él quisiera hablarlo conmigo pero desde luego me demostraba cada día que el esfuerzo por criar a una hija solo y soportar una pérdida tan dolorosa era símbolo de ser un gran hombre. Un hormigueo recorría cada rincón de mi ser y percibir todo aquello con esta niña sobre mi regazo hacía sentirme feliz, segura.

¿Vamos a ver esa peli? A ver qué película eliges ¿eh? Que seguro que si la elige tu padre nos aburriremos mucho – _reí._

¡Nooooo! Papa que no elija, la última vez que lo hizo tuvimos que pararla a mitad de lo aburrida que era – _una carcajada invadió la noche._

La puse sobre mis hombros y como si de una nave se tratase fui haciendo el recorrido hasta el interior de su casa. Desde luego ese calor, ese cariño que había en el ambiente era algo que mi alma daba por olvidada y que para nada me sería difícil acostumbrarme de nuevo. Con gestos tan pequeños como aquellos y ver a esta pequeña traviesa reírse era uno de los mayores placeres a la felicidad que podía sentir cualquier ser humano, desde luego era algo innegable: los niños son la alegría de la vida.

Entramos en casa, aún con Alexis sobre mis hombros, y allí estaba Rick con su delantal puesto preparando algo para picotear mientras veíamos la película. Todo un amo de casa y me sorprendió ver la organización de aquella cocina y percatarme de que Alexis debía ayudarlo porque tenía ciertos taburetes en puntos clave para ser una "ayudante de chef" de las buenas. Esos pequeños detalles eran lo que le daban una esencia especial a Rick, hiciera lo que hiciera su hija entraba en todos sus planes y quehaceres.

Aquí están las dos princesas de la casa – _dijo sonriente mientras lanzaba al aire el contenido de la sartén para volver a cogerlo._

¡Siiii! Papi… ¿no habrás elegido la película ya, verdad?

Rick me miró con cara de sorpresa a la vez que rompía a reír, dejé a la pequeña en el suelo mientras entre ellos simulaban una discusión por ver quién tenía razón y mientras yo iba despejando la mesa del comedor como me había indiciado Rick. Era gracioso ver la situación que allí se plasmaba, como una niña de 5 años le ponía frente a su padre con unos razonamientos que llegaban a asustar, desde luego era una niña muy despierta.

El interior de la casa era acogedor, la cocina y el comedor estaban separados por una barra americana con la que podía dar más intimidad con una pequeña cortina store; fui curioseando más la casa y pude observar el baño y una habitación que parecía para invitados. Había muchas fotos por diferentes muebles del comedor y un gran cuadro de una fotografía de un lobo en una de las paredes, la fotografía era realmente buena. El lobo estaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte en lo alto de un pequeño monte donde la arboleda que se apreciaba por detrás de él estaba cubierta por una capa de nieve, la mirada del lobo transmitía seguridad, tranquilidad; el cielo encapotado le daba un ambiente aún más relajado pero con firmeza.

La hizo mi mujer _– intervino Rick acercándose por detrás_ – en una de las ocasiones que subió a la montaña a sacar fotos al atardecer. Vio de lejos al lobo y esperó el momento perfecto para lanzar esa foto. Tenía mucha paciencia para estar ahí horas para captar lo que ella llamaba "la esencia sin explotar", una esencia que cada uno de los instantes que sustraía con su cámara estaban sin explotar en todo su potencial. Decía que por más que miremos una fotografía no podremos percibir nunca la misma sensación.

Era muy buena en la fotografía y tiene razón, yo también creo en eso de "la esencia sin explotar" dado que cada vez que la observas los sentimientos y emociones con las que se miren en ese momento te transmiten una cosa u otra y nunca son idénticos aunque si puedan serlo parecidos – _dije con la mirada fija en la fotografía y sentí como sus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros_.

Alexis bajó las escaleras con su pijama ya puesto justo a tiempo para empezar la película que había elegido. El transcurso de la película fue tranquilo, comíamos mientras la veíamos y una vez acabamos despejamos un poco la mesa. La pequeña en una de las partes del sofá, toda estirada y tapada con una pequeña manta finita, con un bol de palomitas entre sus brazos y con los ojos bien atentos a cada momento de la película; Rick a su lado con las piernas estiradas encima de la mesa central con un brazo estirado por el borde superior del sofá y la otra cogiendo palomitas de otro bol colocado entre sus piernas; y yo, estaba a su lado con las piernas estiradas de medio lado en el resto del sofá, acomodada cerca de él. Notaba sus pequeños roces de su mano estirada a lo que mis ojos buscaban los suyos mientras su sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro. En algunas ocasiones, cuando iba a coger palomitas de su bol, lo movía y hacia que posara mi mano sobre sus piernas chinchándome.

Rick avisó a su vecino Ted para que vigilara a Alexis, que ya estaba dormida en su cama, mientras me acercaba a mí a casa. Ted se hacía cargo de vez en cuando de Alexis cuando Rick ayudaba a su amigo Alex Conrad en el muelle para la pesca. Había insistido mucho en irme dando un paseo pero Rick no quería dejarme ir sola tan entrada la noche, siempre estaba atento a estos gestos; gestos que, por cierto, me encantan.

Al llegar a mi casa paró el coche, cogió una de mis manos mirándome fijamente y con el silencio del latir de nuestros corazones un beso fue rogado con deseo. Salí del coche y me dirigí hacia mi casa haciéndole señas para que me siguiera.

Como si una flecha de cupido hubiera atravesado en ese momento el resquebrajado umbral del tiempo, mi cuerpo se arrojó desesperadamente al suyo dejando de lado los prejuicios que instantes antes atormentaban mi conciencia. Aun podía notar su sorpresa ante mi actitud que tardó poco en corresponder. Sus manos se colocaron tras de mí y su lengua entró sin permiso ante mi boca totalmente entregada a sus placeres. Lo cogí por los hombros separándolo levemente de mí y clavé mi mirada en esos ojos vehementes de apetito.

Donde escasas horas le había enseñado mi mueble, ahora nos perdíamos en el placer dejándonos llevar sin pensar en nada más.

Rick ya se había marchado. Salí a la terraza de la casa y me paré a deleitar todo lo que la vista me dejaba apreciar: un pequeño pueblo que era entrañable, las playas por la noches estaban llenas de tranquilidad y armonía, en el cielo se podía observar un estrellar precioso y con todo lujo de detalles donde poder alzar la vista y percatarte desde la estrella más alejada y luminosa hasta alcanzar a vislumbrar el carro mayor; en NY no podía disfrutar de esta maravilla por la gran cantidad de luces que cubría la ciudad.

Era el momento. Entré dentro y fui hasta el armario de la habitación, me alcé todo lo que pude y palpando la parte de arriba del mueble encontré lo que buscaba. La cogí y me la llevé hasta fuera de nuevo. Le quité el polvo que se había acumulado encima de ella tras haberla guardado nada más llegar al pueblo y respiré profundamente. _Kate, recuerda no dejar señal, haz bien tu trabajo – _me decía a mí misma –_se lo debo._ Abrí la caja y allí estaba el portátil, símbolo de comunicación al mundo exterior en el que un mínimo error y pondría al descubierto cuál era mi posición. Ahora no podía permitir tener error alguno, era muy buena en esto pero ellos lo eran también y estaba segura que estaría al acecho ante cualquier alarma que pudiera darles alguna pista sobre mi paradero.

Hacía unos días había fabricado una antena casera. Cogí la escalera e ingeniándomelas sujeté la antena a una de las zonas altas de la casa facilitando el descenso del cable de la antena para conectarlo a una tarjeta de red más especializada para el portátil.

_(Flash Back)_

Hey Javi, ¿puedo utilizar esta zona libre para hacer unas cosillas para mi casa? No tengo aún muchas herramientas y necesitaría unas cosas – _le dije distrayéndole mientras cogía unas cosas._

Sí claro Cristine. Mira tengo que llevarle estas maderas al alcalde, quédate aquí mientras y termina lo que tengas que hacer.

Gracias.

"_Imagino que no se llevará a su casa el trabajo y prefiere tener un garaje aquí"_ – me decía a mí misma mientras iba buscando lo necesario en aquella pequeña zona de trabajo con diferente tipo de material ajeno a la madera.

No necesitaba grandes cosas y ya estaba acostumbrada a fabricar antenas como estas así que no tardaría mucho, pero debía ser exacta con las medidas y darme prisa antes de que Javier llegara. No quería preguntas y mucho menos que supiera de esto.

Mentalmente iba repasando el material que necesitaba _"esta plancha de metal me servirá, tan solo tengo que cortarla, OK; este alambre de cobre de 2mm a ver… OK, sí, tengo suficiente; me falta el tubo de cobre de gas licuado… a ver… vaya creo que no tiene… uhmm ¡listo! Este otro me servirá". _Una vez todo el material conseguido me puse manos a la obra. Era una antena pequeña, no quería levantar mucha sospecha y para lo que necesitaba me era más que suficiente. Este tipo de antenas tenían un largo alcance mientras no hubieran muchas interferencias por medio tales como puertas, muros, arboles, etc., podían llegar a alcanzar los 2,5km.

"_¡Manos a la obra_!". El alambre fue la parte más fácil pero tiene unas medidas exactas de 32cm entre los cuales hay que hacer dobleces cada 3,2cm haciéndolo en forma de doble rombo. El tubo de cobre tenía que tener 5cm de longitud, así que lo corté en su correcta longitud con una de las seguetas de corte de metal que tenía Javier, además en uno de los extremos hay que hacer un corte trasversal de 2mm, consiguiendo así no tener que usar ningún tipo de conector. Corté la chapa en 15 x 15 cm, a la que en el centro de la misma, y con la ayuda de un taladro, hice un agujero para que el tubo cupiera a la perfección.

Soldé el tubo a la chapa a una separación de 1,5cm y una vez enfriado terminé de soldar el cable en forma de rombo al tubo. Saqué del bolso el cable coaxial que había comprado en el ultramarino y lo introduje a través del tuvo que entra ajustado hasta el final, soldando el positivo a la estación; el polo negativo del coaxial hacía contacto en la parte ajustada del tubo, quedando lista la antena.

Hey Cristine ya estoy de vuelta ¿acabaste tu faena o necesitas ayuda?

Sí, ya acabé, te estoy colocando las herramientas en su sitio – _grité mientras guardaba con cuidado la antela en la bolsa_. – Gracias Javi por todo, me tengo que marchar.

De nada, cuando quieras vuelve.

_(Fin Flash Back)_

"_Voila, no me pensaba que fuera a ser tan fácil… cuánta inocencia hay en este pueblo, se nota que aquí todos son una gran familia"_ – me decía a mí misma al descubrir que el hospital del pueblo tenía la red Wifi abierta sin ningún tipo de restricción de seguridad. Siempre he sabido guardarme las espaldas y los siguientes pasos debía darlos de plomo. La conexión debía dejar el menor rastro posible y para ello emplearía a fondo mis conocimientos. Primero de todo debía desviar la completa atención de que lo que iba a hacer salía del hospital, porque involucrarlos a ellos sería darle la pista directa de que estaba en este pueblo.

Utilizaría varios "saltos" de conexión para despistar, todos ellos empleados bajo navegación encriptada y borrado cualquier cookie posible. Al fin y al cabo, el objetivo final era conectarme al servidor que había dejado oculto y apagado el cuál encendería con un comando especial. _"Kate, Kate, Kate… tus manías en ocasiones como estas son las que te hacen ser invulnerable"_ – pensaba hacia mis adentros.

El viaje a Texas se retrasaba para el agente Anderson, había surgido un caso extraño y necesitaban al mejor en su departamento informático, lo necesitaban a él. Todos en la oficina sabían lo persuasivo y obsesivo que llegaba a ser con los casos, le gustaba perfeccionarlo todo, conocían de sobra ese carácter posesivo que a veces hasta asustaba.

Anderson, venga a mi despacho – _dijo una voz procedente del despacho del capitán_. - ¿Qué esto Anderson? – _dijo enseñándole la orden de captura de Katherine Beckett._


	7. Chapter 7

**.: Capítulo 6 :.**

La brisa nocturna junto al crinar de los grillos hacían de todo esto algo más ameno: una pantalla en negro, un parpadeante cursor esperando mi siguiente acción, mi siguiente comando para ejecutar un objetivo perfectamente perfecto. Requería una concentración prudente si quería que nada fallara. Pasaron un par de horas entre configuraciones, tejemanejes para burlar los posibles rastros, hallar la forma exacta, correcta y por fin el envío del email a Naomi.

_"Hola Nex,_

_soy Raina. ¿Cómo va todo? Espero que bien. Hacía tiempo que no te mandaba un email contándote cómo me iba todo en mi país, pero he estado ocupada y al final la rutina no me dejaba mandártelo. Te pido disculpas._

_La última vez que hablamos prometí ir a visitarte pronto pero me temo que no voy a poder hacerlo tan pronto como me gustaría porque me han surgido algunas complicaciones con mi trabajo y algunos asuntos personales que no puedo dejar de atender por ahora, pero en cuanto pueda lo haré, una promesa es una promesa ¿vale?_

_Bueno, no quiero enrollarme más, dale un beso a tu novio que espero que también les vaya bien a ambos como pareja, te lo mereces y es un buen chico. _

_Por favor, cuídate mucho. Te echo de menos y pronto espero poder vernos de nuevo._

_Un abrazo,_  
_Raina."_

Las tinieblas de miles de pensamientos invadían muchos momentos a cada palabra que escribía. Sin darle toda la verdad sabía perfectamente que Naomi sabía las palabras en clave que le mandaba, no hacía falta decirle quien le escribía, ni el verdadero Estado; Naomi entendía perfectamente el grosor de dicho email, tan solo esperaba que hubiera merecido la pena mi ardua precisión en borrar todo rastro, por su propia seguridad.

El mismo recorrido en mandarle el email a Naomi tuve que hacerlo hasta cerrar la conexión, así que fui a por una cerveza mientras estiraba un poco las piernas y descansaba la vista, tan importante era la conexión a esa puerta exterior como saber cerrar bien la puerta sin dejar huella en el "pomo" virtual.

Guardé la antena y apagué el portátil guardándolo en el mismo sitio que de donde lo había tenido oculto todo este tiempo. Suspiré con amargura por la situación en la que todo se estaba desarrollando.

* * *

No había momento para palabras ni reflexiones, sin soltar su mano cogí las llaves del bolsillo de mis pantalones, abrí la puerta y me giré pidiendo su permiso el cual llevaba consentido desde que bajamos del coche. Tiré de él hacia dentro y con una risa traviesa lo giré cerrando la puerta con su espalda mientras me acercaba lentamente sin poder parar de mirar sus labios.

Cogió mi rostro y dulcemente me besó, yo me aferré a su cuello y sus manos pasaron a mi cintura. Un deseo irrefrenable consumía el poco oxígeno que nos quedaba haciéndonos separar por un instante el cual aproveché para dirigirme hasta mi habitación esperando su llegada.

Fui a hablar para llamarlo pero antes de poder girarme para hacerlo allí estaba él, esta vez fue él quien tiró de mi cogiéndome por la espalda y haciéndonos caer en la cama. Nuestros labios sellaron el silencio de aquella casa, silencio que era testigo de lo que allí surgía con simples besos.

- Richard… - jadeé en su boca.

- Rick, llámame Rick por favor – respondió con la respiración entrecortada.

- Ok, Rick… Alexis está en el coche y… - no me dejó terminar besándome de nuevo en los labios.

- No Kate, Alexis está en casa ¿recuerdas? – dijo mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de la camisa de Kate.

Nuestras lenguas jugaron la más tortuosa de las batallas por ver quién de ellas ganaría una batalla sin ganador. Sus manos viajaron hasta mis pechos tocándolos a su antojo de la forma más placentera que pudiera imaginar. Sus besos fueron recorriendo mi barbilla, cuello, clavícula, hombro… se paró unos segundos para embadurnarse de mi olor característico a cerezas.

Mis jadeos cada vez se tornaban más seguidos, más intensos y es que sus roces no daban pie a otra cosa. Rompí su camisa tirando de ella escuchando los pequeños botones salir en diferentes direcciones y como una endemoniada me abalancé sobre él girando ambos quedando sobre él.

Sus ojos azules estaban oscurecidos por la lujuria del momento, un intenso negro profundizaba esa mirada que deseaba lo mismo que yo. Posé dulces besos a través de todo su torso, mientras con mis manos desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo iba quitando.

Ronroneé sobre su oído al notar su erección la cual torturé al rozar con mi ropa interior que fácilmente accedía a ella.

- Lo bueno de llevar falda – fui diciéndole mientras besaba sus labios y movía mis caderas sobre él – es que todo es mucho más fácil ¿no Rick?

Richard no podía gesticular monosílabo posible, se perdía en el deseo que le provocaba. Se abalanzó sobre mi quedándonos sentados en la cama mientras devoraba mis pechos y sus hábiles manos se zafaban de mi sujetador, el cual voló por los aires sin preocupación ninguna de dónde hubiera ido a parar.

Un gran gemido salió de mi boca cuando Richard aprisionó con su boca succionando uno de mis pezones y el otro lo masajeaba fuertemente con su mano. Me aferré a su cabello e inconscientemente mi cuerpo se curvaba hacia atrás haciendo fricción en su erección que cada vez notaba más y más dura.

Se separó un segundo y rogué con la mirada que no dejara aquello, Richard sonrió y tumbándome comenzó con el otro pecho pero su mano bajó hasta mis pequeñas bragas que comenzó a acariciar alrededor de la cinta elástica. Mi mente no era capaz de reaccionar, me tenía completamente embaucada en sus dotes placenteras en las que la razón ya la había perdido completamente a su merced.

Me las quitó y sus labios fueron bajando hasta llegar a mi clítoris dándole una bienvenida de ensueño.

- Mmm Kate, sabes muy rica ¿lo sabías? – susurraba haciendo chocar su aliento en mi clítoris desenfrenado en el que un jadeo le confirmaba su propia pregunta.

Me aferré a las sabanas cuando consiguió arrancarme un orgasmo y que me perdiera en su boca, boca que fue subiendo poco a poco parando para dar un beso a ambos pezones y luego subir para perderse entre mi lengua.

Sonreí aún con los ojos cerrados y me aferré a su culo clavando mis uñas y aprisionándolo a mi cuerpo, fui quitándole los boxers y su gran erección posarse sobre mi clítoris hizo que me ruborizara y el deseo aumentara por querer tenerlo dentro de mí.

Un estruendoso sonido que parecía romper en mi propia habitación me sobresaltó. Todo había sido un sueño, un húmedo y placentero sueño. Una tormenta de verano había comenzado aquella misma noche sin previo aviso, tormenta que maldecí por unos instantes.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas, dos semanas donde mi relación con Richard había cobrado vida, poco a poco me había introducido más en su vida y él en la mía. Alexis era una viva imagen de su padre en carácter y vivía ausente de los problemas que sufría su padre por las noches cuando las pesadillas de vez en cuando acunaban en la noche.

- Rick, ¿qué te parece si vamos a al Six Flags Fiestas en San Antonio? Seguro que a Alexis le hará mucha ilusión – pregunté ilusionada, quería darle una sorpresa a ambos.

- ¿Al parque de atracciones? ¿Lo dices en serio Cristine? – dijo una Alexis sonriente y dando pequeños saltitos de alegría mientras miraba a su padre rogándole.- Poooooooooor fi, papi, di que sí, por fi por fi por fi.

- ¡Wow! Vaya… no me esperaba esto, yo… no sé si… ¿y tu trabajo?

- Lanie cierra el bar ese fin de semana, parece que ella y Javi… ya sabes, va viento en popa y quieren el bar para ellos solos – reímos Richard y yo ante la imaginación de dicho evento.

- Ok, ok. Acepto.

Alexis parecía una cabra montesa pegando brincos por toda la casa.

Preparamos todo para ir a San Antonio todo el fin de semana, el parque de Six Flags Fiesta era uno de los más famosos por sus espectáculos y aprovechando el verano las atracciones de agua serían nuestra prioridad.

Richard insistió en pagar él el hotel ya que yo había reservado las entradas al parque para los tres. Era un cómodo hotel con una suite que tenía dos habitaciones. Aquello me sorprendió, porque a pesar de dormir alguna que otra vez en su casa siempre lo hacíamos a expensas de Alexis, no queríamos romper aún esa barrera. Lo miré preguntando pero tan solo se encogió de hombros.

- Mira mira Cristine, podrás dormir conmigo – dijo Alexis entrando en una de las habitaciones que tenía dos camas.

- ¿Segura? - pregunté con una sonrisa, no me esperaba aquel gesto por parte de la pequeña.

- ¡Claro! Mira ven ven – me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta la habitación.

Pude oír el suspiro de resignación de Richard y no pude evitar reír, su hija se le había adelantado en petición. Guardamos toda la ropa en el armario para que no se arrugara y bajamos a comer algo, esa misma tarde iríamos a dar un pequeño paseo por San Antonio.

Fuimos a un parque natural donde habían diferentes animales separados por unas vallas y se podían tocar e incluso dar de comer. Richard cogió a la pequeña a caballito para que pudiera tocar a algunos animales hasta que salieron los dos corriendo despavoridos pegando grititos de los que no pude parar de reír. Un avestruz se les había acercado por detrás y les cogió uno de los trozos de panes que llevaba Richard en la mano.

Saqué una foto lo más rápido que pude y guardé la cámara rápidamente para que no me vieran, aquella foto sería un gran recuerdo.

- Venga, venga que no es para tanto, parecéis una avestruz corriendo por el campo – les gritaba mientras no dejaba de reír.

- Muy graciosa, pero menudo susto nos hemos llevado ¿verdad que si Alexis? – la pequeña no paraba de reír.

- Dirás tú, papá.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir Richard le contaba un cuento a la pequeña Alexis hasta que esta se quedó dormida. Estaban ambos tumbados en la cama de Alexis, Richard rodeaba a su hija mientras acariciaba su brazo y con la otra mano sujetaba el cuento favorito de la pequeña.

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta observaba aquella tierna imagen, se habían quedado ambos dormidos. Me acerqué y besé a Richard en los labios dándole las buenas noches. Fui a la otra habitación con intención de cambiarme de ropa y no despertarlos.

Sus brazos me rodearon por detrás cuando estaba en ropa interior y me tensé separándome bruscamente de su lado, no me esperaba que apareciese así.

- Hey tranquila, soy yo Cristine – dijo susurrándome con cara de preocupación.

- Lo… lo siento, no te esperaba. Yo… - me metí corriendo en el baño y rompí a llorar.

- Cristine, cariño yo… lo siento, no pensé que te pudieras asustar así.

Richard entró al baño abriendo el pestillo desde fuera, lo malo de los hoteles es que tenían por seguridad los cerrojos de "seguridad" con posibilidad de apertura desde el exterior para en casos de quedarte encerrado poder abrir.

Estaba sentada en el W.C. con las manos tapando mi rostro sollozando sin parar, no quería que Richard me viera así. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado junto a él no le había contado nada de mi pasado, él no sabía por qué reaccionaba así, simplemente me daba mi espacio; pero verme así le rompía el corazón.

Se puso en cuclillas frente a mí y posó su mano en mi rodilla sin decir nada, tan solo me acariciaba para sosegarme.

- Cristine… ¿qué ocurre? Siento haberte asustado yo… no pensé en que pudiera… – mis sollozos aumentaron con cada palabra que me decía. – Se me parte el corazón verte así cariño, lo siento mucho, de verdad, no volveré a hacerlo, mírame por favor.

Me abalancé sobre él y me aferré fuerte. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero me cogió fuerte correspondiendo el abrazo y empezó a acariciar mi cabello relajándome. Estuvimos así, abrazados, durante veinte minutos… hasta que conseguí dejar de llorar.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó él.

- Sí – dije casi en un susurro, agotada de tanto llanto.

- Ven, vamos a dormir ¿vale? No pasa nada Cristine, estas aquí con nosotros, conmigo.

- Rick yo… lo siento. Solo te pido paciencia por favor, yo… - no me dejó terminar, silenciándome con un tierno beso en los labios. Me miró a los ojos durante unos segundos.

- Siempre, contigo siempre ¿vale? – asentí ante su pregunta.

Nos metimos en la cama donde sus brazos hacían de escudo contra cualquier mal que aquella noche quisiera apoderarse de mí y yo lo agradecí. Besé una de sus manos que quedaban a la altura de mi cara, la cogí con fuerza y posando mi rostro en su palma me fui quedando dormida. Richard iba haciendo figuras en mi espalda a modo de relajación que funcionó rápidamente ya que en minutos caí rendida.

Fui la primera en despertar, adoraba despertarme con Richard a mi lado, "Es todo tan diferente con él" me decía a mí misma. Besé sus labios y salí para organizar el día en el parque de atracciones, la comida y derivados. La pequeña Alexis apareció por su puerta aun bostezando.

- Buenos días Alexis ¿has dormido bien? – pregunté con una sonrisa al verla con su pijamita de ositos y sus zapatillas de león casi más grandes que ella.

- Buenos días Cristine, sí, he dormido bien. Tengo un poco de hambre.

- Sí, la verdad es que yo también. Ves a despertar a tu padre "don marmota" – rió la pequeña.

- Voooooooooooooooooooy. ¡Al ataqueeeeeeeeeeee! – gritaba Alexis al entrar en la habitación de Richard.

Una batalla de saltos encima de la cama, mordisquitos y cosquillas se adueñó del ambiente mañanero en aquella habitación. Era una imagen enternecedora a la vez que divertida para ver. Me encantaba verlos así de unidos, ver como a pesar de haber perdido a su madre, a su mujer, han seguido juntos paso a paso, día a día un camino sin descuidar su amor. Esos pequeños detalles que devolvían a mi frío corazón el albergar una esperanza.

- Cristine ¡ayúdame! – gritó la pequeña desde la cama mientras Richard la tenía de brazos y piernas retenida.

- Richard, eso es jugar con ventaja ¿no crees? – dije mientras me acercaba a ellos.

El día pasó rápido y fue realmente agotador, ni Richard ni yo recordábamos ya lo que llegaba a agotar este tipo de actividades. Alexis iba dormida en la sillita atrás en el coche. El hotel estaba bastante cerca del parque así que tardamos poco en llegar. Richard acostó a la pequeña en la cama y yo aproveché mientras para darme una ducha.

Se duchó el también y mientras yo le esperaba en la cama leyendo uno de los muchos libros que me había recomendado. Sonreí traviesa al verlo salir con aquella pequeña toalla rodeando su cintura.

Sus besos embaucaron toda mi alma, atraparon uno a uno mis sentidos… mi olfato con su aroma, mis ojos atrapados por los suyos, mi tacto al tocar su suave rostro, mí oído al escucharle ahogar sus susurros, gustativo al sentir cómo su boca invadía la mía con total facilidad regalándome su sabor…

Después de regalarnos una noche más de pasión y juego caímos rendidos al sueño, pero poco después oí a Alexis gritar y salí corriendo hacia ella sin despertar a Richard que dormía como un tronco.

La pequeña tenía una pesadilla y me acerqué a su cama.

- Shhh Alexis, ya pasó, tan solo es una pesadilla. Shhhh – susurraba mientras intentaba calmar a la pequeña que empezó a llorar agarrada a mí – no me voy a ir ¿vale? Estoy aquí contigo pequeña, ya pasó, no llores más.

Unos diez minutos después Alexis ya estaba totalmente sosegada y casi dormida.

- Cristine… ¿puedo dormir contigo en tu cama? – reí pensando que en "mi cama" aún no había dormido.

- Claro, ven vamos.

- Gracias.

- No me las des pequeña, yo cuidaré de ti siempre que quieras.

Alexis me dio un beso en la mejilla y se abrazó fuerte a mí, todos aquellos eran sentimientos… emociones, que jamás había experimentado. Nos fuimos quedando dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente Richard nos esperaba con una bandeja de diferentes dulces que había bajado a comprar a la panadería, junto a un par de cafés y un zumo para Alexis.

- Buenos días dormilonas, he sido bueno y no me he vengado por lo de ayer… pero no tentéis a la suerte el próximo día ¿eh? – dijo riendo al vernos aparecer aún adormiladas. – He traído el desayuno al hotel.

Desayunamos, nos vestimos y fuimos a dar nuestro último paseo por San Antonio antes de regresar a casa. Fuimos a un museo prehistórico y no sabía bien diferenciar entre quién era el niño o el adulto, si Alexis o Richard.

Casi llegando a casa, y con Alexis dormida en el coche, Richard iba muy pensativo, lo notaba en su expresión.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunté dubitativa.

- ¿Eh? … No, no ¿por qué?

- Venga Richard, puedes contármelo ¿qué pasa? – insistí.

- Veras… la otra noche me preocupaste mucho Cristine. Sabes que no quiero insistirte en tu pasado, me dejaste claro que habían muchas cosas que no querías sacar a la luz y yo tan solo acepté pero… es solo que… - suspiró – bueno da igual, no quiero meterme donde no me llaman. Cuando quieras contármelo sé que lo harás.

* * *

El capitán no daba crédito al comportamiento de Anderson, el cual cada vez era menos sutil para ocultar sus muchas horas extras en la oficina y no precisamente por el caso nuevo en el que estaban trabajando el equipo al completo.

- Es tu mujer, Anderson, ¡TÚ MUJER! – gritó el capitán. – Te has saltado las normas de todo el departamento, has estado llevándote pruebas a tu casa y has lanzado una orden de captura por asesinato cuando es una acusación más que falsa.

- ¿Y qué? Buscamos la justicia ¿no? Esa maldita mujer merece estar entre rejas – dijo soberbio Anderson.

- ¿Justicia u orgullo, Anderson? Las cosas no se hacen así. Váyase por hoy a casa y descanse, no le quiero ver por la oficina hoy – dijo autoritario.

- Pero señor… - intentó defenderse Anderson.

- No Anderson, váyase a casa y mañana aclararemos este tema. Tiene totalmente prohibido seguir con esta investigación ¿me escucha? – esperó respuesta sin hallarla - ¿Me escucha? – repitió.

- Sí, señor.

- Ahora salga de aquí, no quiero verlo hasta mañana.

Anderson salió hecho una furia de la comisaría pero no para dejar de investigar precisamente, no aquella noche.

Llegó a su casa con un par de botellas de Ron, le encantaba aquella bebida fuerte en alcohol ahogado por un dulzor especial. Fue hasta la cocina, cogió un vaso, se tomó su tiempo en mirar todos los rincones de aquella cocina recordando pequeños "flash back" de lo sucedido y sonrió con sarna. Se postró en el sofá del comedor, aún plastificado como prueba de un intento de asesinato, quitó el tapón de una de las botellas y se sirvió.

El primer trago lo degustó como si de un catador de alcohol se tratase, despacio, saboreándolo, con la mirada perdida rememorando.

_(Flash Back)_

La mesa estaba perfectamente decorada, un par de velas encendidas, las copas de vino a la espera de ser servidas, los platos servidos con un delicioso cochinillo al horno con unas patatas asadas, los cubiertos perfectamente colocados deseando ser utilizados para su función.

En una de las sillas esperando a su marido estaba Katherine, una mujer morena, ojos avellana, un vestido morado ajustado a sus insuperables curvas, unos zapatos negros de tacón que acompañaba en su decoración con los pendientes que su marido le había regalado el año pasado por su aniversario y un colgante de perlas.

El pelo ondulado caía de forma natural y su rostro mostraba un toque dulce de maquillaje, un poco de colorete, una sombra de ojos suave y un perfecto perfilado de ojos intensificando sus ojos.

- Estás preciosa esta noche cariño, ¿celebramos algo? – dijo el hombre besando su mejilla.

- Gracias, – respondió ella con una sonrisa – te estaba esperando. Nada especial, ¿no puedo ponerme… sugerente para mi marido? – dijo con voz sensual - ¿Quieres vino?

- Desde luego me he llevado un tesoro contigo – besó la mano de Katherine. - Sí, por favor, vengo agotado.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo?

- Bien, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Hoy el capitán estaba nervioso, estamos con un caso de los que nos gustan – sonrió y Katherine lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Sorpréndeme. ¿Un acceso indebido a alguna agencia importante? – rieron.

- No, algo mucho mejor. Una banda de jovencitos ha accedido a uno de los bancos centrales de Brooklyn por un bug de seguridad – paró para tomar un sorbo de su vino.

- Estos chicos de hoy en día… ven demasiada televisión. Aun así, ¿qué tipo de bug? ¿No habían cambiado el software de seguridad desde el último atentado? – preguntó Katherine meciendo el vino de su copa.

- Ajam, estuvieron una semana haciendo una auditoria de seguridad e intentos de acceso por el portal web hasta ver dónde había un pequeño "vacío". La verdad es que paciencia tuvieron… lástima que se toparan con el mejor – rieron y comenzaron a comer.

Una llamada interrumpió el momento.

_(Fin Flash Back)_

La llamada devolvió al mundo real a Anderson, que llevaba ya media botella de Ron consumida y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá. Su sonrisa se agrandó al ver el nombre que se mostraba en su móvil.

- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

- …

- Ok, dame 15 minutos.


End file.
